Kitsune no Sharingan
by bird875
Summary: Kyuubi and the Rikudou Sennin decide to give 8 year old Naruto several gifts after seeing how he is treated by the villagers. ABANDONED. Changed into a Challenge, all stories following the challenge will be posted in the final chapter.
1. The day I got my Sharingan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky Bastard.

A.N. This is my first fanfic so don't expect perfection. Constructive criticism is welcome. In-constructive criticism will be ignored.

'Speech'

_Thought_

'_Mental speech to Kyuubi'_

'**Demon speech'**

_**Demon Thought**_

'_**Demon mental speech'**_

----------------------------------------------------------

8 year old Naruto's day started, as usual, with running.

'Get back here!'

'Wait till we catch you!'

'Why can't you just die, DEMON!'

_Almost at school__! A left, a right, another right and…'_

A dead end.

Naruto ran to the end of the alleyway and curled up in the corner.

'Why do they want to kill me?' cried Naruto in despair.

The crowd of civilians, each man holding a stick, tool, or other implement, turned the corner grinning evilly.

'You know why, ONI!

Naruto drew in his arms and head to his body as he knew what came next.

THWAACK

A stick hit his arm and the bone crumpled. It would heal in a few hours but it still hurt like hell.

More attacks struck him with varying levels of force. Naruto prepared himself for a long wait.

All of a sudden the attacks stopped.

Naruto looked up slowly, in case it was a trick to make him drop his guard.

There between him and the crowd was an ANBU wearing an Inu mask.

_Who is this guy? The only one who ever stands up for me is O-Jiisan._

Naruto registered that he had begun to speak.

'You have broken an S-Class law; your punishment will be death.

The ANBU flashed through a set of hand seals. Mi-Hitsuji-Saru-I-Uma-Tora.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

A giant fireball erupted from the ANBU's mouth and covered the crowd. It was so strong and hot that Naruto shrank back from it.

And then, as fast as it had begun, it stopped.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

All that was left was dust.

The pain from Naruto's injuries came back as the adrenaline wore off.

'Inu-san, you've gotta teach me that!' was the last thing he managed to say before he collapsed.

*****

'He was cornered and having the shit kicked out of him!' said a familiar voice.

'Poor Naruto…' said an even more familiar voice.

'O-Jiisan…' croaked Naruto.

'Naruto!' exclaimed the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Naruto attempted to sit up and was promptly forced back down by a med-nin.

'No way are you going to move after the beating you took Uzamaki-san.' she said, 'I must check your status.'

The med-nin focused and a second later green chakra engulfed her hands. She placed one on his forehead and one on his heart, just above where his heart it.

'I don't believe it…' she muttered backing off slowly from Naruto's bed.

'What is it?' asked the Inu-faced ANBU.

'20 minutes ago, this boy had multiple fractures of his left ulna, a crack skull, infected wounds all over his back and neck, and now: nothing.'

The Hokage coughed and muttered 'That would be as a result of IT.'

'Ah' said the med-nin. 'That would explain it.'

_What is IT_

'Does this mean I am free to go?'

The Sandaime looked at the med-nin who nodded.

'Yes Naruto you can go.' he said, smiling at the young boy's hyperactivity.

'Arigatou O-Jiisan!'

Naruto left the room so fast that the ANBU blinked and missed it.

*****

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime Hokage's statue and thought about what the Sandaime had said.

_What could IT be?_

'_**I am what your Hokage was referring to!'**_

'_Where is that voice coming from?'_

'_**Here, smart one.'**_

'_Kami-sama?'_

'_**No, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!'**_

'_For real?'_

'_**Yes, don't the people treat you any differently?'**_

'_Differently? DIFFERENTLY!? Is that what you call it? I'm sorry but over here we call it torture!'_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_There are large numbers of people who go out of their way to make my life a living hell!'_

'_**Prove it.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**Picture the memory you want to show and I will see it.'**_

'_Prepare yourself.'_

Naruto concentrated on the earliest occurrence of the villager's aggression being acted out on him.

(Flashback)

(4th Birthday)

Naruto was approached by a group of 6 men, and thinking they were going to wish him a happy birthday, walked over to them.

'There it is!'

'Get it!'

They grabbed him and walked over to the nearest building and pinned him up with several stakes through his arms.

(5th Birthday)

Naruto hanging by his neck from a tree.

(6th Birthday)

Naruto lying in a hospital bed with all four limbs as well as his ribs shattered.

(End Flashback)

'_Well?'_

'…'

'_What?'_

'_**People call us demons and say we commit acts of extreme depravity and it's true, we have stronger bloodlust than any other race. But that… I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you.'**_

'_Kyuubi, I have a question.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Why did you attack Konohagakure?'_

'_**My kit was killed. I followed the scent of the man who did it to Konoha.'**_

'_Who would do such a thing?'_

'_**He stank of snakes. Upon reaching the walls I was attacked and assumed the entire village was working with him.'**_

'_Ah. I don't blame you, you know.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_I blame the villagers.'_

'_**Thank you. I want to show you something.'**_

'_How? I don't even know where you are.'_

'_**In you.'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**When the Yondaime defeated me, he did not kill me. He did not know how.'**_

'_So he put you in me…'_

'_**It's called Jinchuriki. The power of human sacrifice.'**_

'_So what did you want to show me?'_

Naruto suddenly blacked out.

When he woke up he was lying on the ground and he looked up and could see a giant cage with a piece of paper, with the word 'Seal' written on it, stuck to the door.

And behind it, giant red eyes.

'_Kyuubi?'_

'_**It's me. Wait a minute.'**_

The eyes closed and a few seconds later a girl, looking about 15 walked over to the bars.

'**It's still me'**

'Kyuubi?'

'**My human form.'**

'Oh, what is this place?'

'**My prison.'**

'Why is so dark and ugly.'

'**We are in your head, you can change it.'**

Naruto walked through the bars and concentrated.

The room became a blank white room.

He concentrated some more.

A palace-like interior appeared. A huge soft bed, several large bookcases (Empty), a table with chairs, a training area (Dojo) and a bathroom with an enormous bathtub.

The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor after a heavy impact.

Kyuubi was lying on his chest with her arms around him.

'**Thank you, thank you.'**

'No problem.'

'**I have someone I'd like you to meet.'**

Naruto followed the Kyuubi to a door that he had previously not noticed. She knocked and then opened the door.

Inside was a man, meditating.

He opened his eyes and Naruto saw that he had rings around his pupil.

'I am the Rikudou Sennin.'

Naruto continued to stare at his eyes.

'This is the Rinnegan. It is the most powerful of all the doujutsu.'

'Why are you here?' asked Naruto.

'It is commonly known that I defeated the Juubi and split it into the 9 bijuu you know today. What isn't commonly known is that I sealed a little of my soul into each bijuu to prevent them merging into one again.'

'So this is the section of your soul that you sealed into Kyuubi?' enquired Naruto.

'Yes, and I have something for you. Close your eyes.' said the sage.

The Rikudou Sennin stood up and walked over to Naruto. He reached out and touched Naruto's closed eyelids.

Naruto collapsed once again.

Little did he know that the sage had given him an incredible gift.

----------------------------------------------------------

Please review as I'd like to know how I'm doing for a first attempt.


	2. Really kickass, Really fast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky Bastard.

A.N. This is my first fanfic so don't expect perfection. Constructive criticism is welcome. In-constructive criticism will be ignored.

Review Responses:

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

I was somewhat confused by the grammar in your review. Thank you for saying it's good. I will keep writing. I'm not going to add more girls, maybe Anko but not harem. I know Madara's plan and I'm not sure how he and Naruto will integrate. I hope that answered all your questions.

zerohour20xx

I know Naruto would react differently but I really didn't feel like writing two pages of Naruto in denial all 'OMFG it can't be true!'

IchiNel

Cheers. I know what you mean about chapter length. I was gonna stop when Naruto got rescued by Kakashi (ANBU in dog mask) and then I looked at word count and thought 'Holy shit, I can't do that to the readers' but when I reached the end of the meeting with the Rikudou Sennin I thought 'K I gotta stop now.' Sorry but I will possibly add Anko but not anyone else.

Cross177

Lol I started it a few nights ago and I wrote the Rikudou Sennin scene the same night I published it (not having read the new chapter) and I researched it (not realizing that the info I was reading came from the new chapter. I read the new chapter just before answering the reviews.

Rin'negan Naruto, nadbblop, Challenger and daniel 29, cheers and I'm gonna keep going with it.

'Speech'

_Thought_

'_Mental speech to Kyuubi'_

'**Demon speech'**

_**Demon Thought**_

'_**Demon mental speech'**_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto awoke with a blinding pain in his head.

It felt like someone had put tiny little bombs behind his eyes and detonated them over and over again all night.

He managed to roll out of bed and walk into the bathroom.

He caught a flash of yellow and black in the mirror as he walked towards the shower.

Wait! Yellow and black?

He backtracked a few steps.

Sure enough there was the flash of yellow and black again.

Naruto turned towards the mirror.

His usually golden hair had black highlights in it. It was longer than before too.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

His eyes didn't look like their normal aqua colour.

They looked…Red?

Naruto rubbed his eyes and leaned closer to the mirror for a better look.

Sure enough his eyes were red.

And not just his iris, his sclera too.

The line which divides the iris from the sclera was a soft black line.

On the line, looking like it was orbiting the pupil (although not moving at the moment) was a mark, like a comma.

'_**It's called a tomoe.'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**That mark.'**_

'_Oh. Just one more question?'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Why the hell are my eyes like this?'_

'_**Right, so you know how the sage created me and put some of his soul in me?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Well on his deathbed he brought two brothers before him and gave them aspects of him. The older brother chose the sage's eyes and the younger chose his body.**__** The Sharingan is a result of the older brother's choice.'**_

'_Sharingan'_

'_**That is the name for these eyes, **__**Copy Wheel Eye.'**_

'_Why Copy Wheel?'_

'_**Wheel due to the other two tomoe which appear as your power increases. Copy due one of the Sharingan's abilities.'**_

'_It copies stuff?'_

'_**Not stuff, abilities. Jutsu.'**_

'_So you could watch someone do something and you could do it exactly the same?'_

'_**You must have the physical ability to do the technique.'**_

'_Oh, COOL!'_

'_**Ok, now turn the eyes off before you die of chakra exhaustion. Well it's unlikely you'd die with me in you**__** but still.'**_

'_Ok, so I just think about them being off and they go back to normal.'_

'_**Yes.'**_

Naruto concentrated on his eyes no longer being the Sharingan and then he blinked and when he opened his eyes again the Sharingan was gone.

But his eyes still weren't his normal colour.

They were dark blue.

'_What the hell?'_

'_**Hmm, must be a side effect of the Sharingan.'**_

*****

After Naruto had showered and was up he walked over to his wardrobe and winced.

Had his clothes always been so orange?

'_**Yes.'**_

'_I wasn't asking you.'_

'_**Well done for finally noticing how crappy your clothes are. You need to go shopping.'**_

'_I hate shopping. The shops won't sell ME anything good.'_

'_**They probably won't recognise you now.'**_

'_True, but I still hate shopping.'_

'_**You have to; none of your clothes will fit.'**_

'_What?'_

'_**You grew in the night. A lot.'**_

'_Well, I guess there's nothing for it then.'_

And with that Naruto left to perform a task that all men dread, SHOPPING.

He was walking down the street and he noticed that people weren't shooting looks of disgust at him.

In fact quite the opposite, every now and then he would accidentally catch eyes with someone and they would nod at him.

A nod!

That was recognition. Kyuubi was right when she said people won't notice him.

He was walking past a ninja clothing store when Kyuubi said.

'_**This one.'**_

Naruto walked into the shop and a teenage girl walked over and asked him if she could help.

'Yes please. I would like a whole new wardrobe.' Naruto told her.

She started to walk away beckoning him to follow.

She led him to a back room.

'I have a feeling this will be a big order.'

Over the next few hours, with the shop girl and Kyuubi's help he put together an outfit.

The first item he chose was a black mask (think of Kakashi's mask) with silver whiskers on to match his cheek marks.

Then he picked a pair of flared black pants.

Next was a black muscle shirt.

A pair of black boots with silver buckles was next.

Finally he selected a black ankle length trench coat with flared sleeves. But he asked for one adjustment.

'So let me get this straight.' said the shop girl, 'you want the kanji for demon on the back in silver?'

'That is correct.'

'Well then if that is all then let's proceed to checkout.'

*****

After donning his new outfit Naruto was again contacted by Kyuubi.

'_**Dedicate the rest of today to chakra control.'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**You know what chakra is, correct?'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_**You have a lot of chakra, and this makes it harder to control. Harder but not impossible.'**_

'_What do I have to do?'_

'_**Go to the park and pick a tree.'**_

'_A tree?'_

_Baka Kitsune_

'_**I heard that**__**!'**_

'_Gomen, gomen nasai! But why a tree?'_

'_**I will tell you when you get there.'**_

'_Fine, fine.'  
_Naruto walked to the nearest park and picked the tallest tree he could find.

'_Ok, I found a tree, now what?'_

'_**Good choice. I want you to climb to the top.'**_

'_That's easy. I could do it…'_

'_**Without your arms.'**_

'_What???? That's impossible!'_

'_**You must use your chakra.'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**You can feel your chakra in your body. You must guide it into your feet. But beware, too little and you won't stick, too much and you will be propelled away from the tree.'**_

'_Propelled?'_

'_**Thrown.'**_

'_Ah.'_

Naruto walked to the tree, sat down and put the sole of his foot against the tree.

_**Wow, **__**I didn't expect him to think of that.**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**I**__** expected you to run blindly at the tree and hope the chakra level was right. But this is a really smart thing to do.'**_

'_I bet it would be more painful that way too, yeah?'_

'_**Probably.'**_

Naruto suddenly noticed that the chakra level he was sending to his foot felt about right and tried to pull away from the tree.

Nothing happened. He was stuck.

'_Cool. Now I have to try to walk up the tree?'_

'_**Yup.'**_

Naruto stood up and put his other foot on the tree whilst applying chakra.

It stuck.

He began to walk.

Suddenly he realised something.

'_I hardly even notice the chakra diminishment!'_

'_**That is because you have so much chakra.'**_

Naruto started to run up and down the tree.

'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.'

'_**Please stop.'**_

'_Fine.'_

Naruto suddenly pushed off the tree and halted the flow of chakra to his feet.

He went soaring in the other direction (Think Kage Buyo).

'_**What the hell are you doing?'**_

Naruto ignored her and continued flying through the air.

All of a sudden his arm flashed out and grabbed using a chakra enhanced grip, a tree branch spinning him around it.

He released the branch, flying upwards now, and landed, feet-first on the branch.

'_GOTCHA!'_

'_**That wasn't funny.'**_

'_Was too. Now what am I going to do. I already finished chakra control.'_

'_**That was just step one. Go to the pond.'**_

Naruto jumped of the tree onto the park wall and ran, using his chakra, ran along the wall before jumping off and landing by the pond.

'_**Are you quite finished?'**_

'_Yep, now what.'_

'_**Now, you must do what you did with the trees on the water.'**_

'_Walking on water?'_

'_**Yes.'**_

_Baka Kitsune__._

'_**I heard you that time as well**__**…'**_

'_Hehehe,__ but how am I supposed to walk on water?'_

'_**The same way as before but you must adjust the flow of chakra as the water continually moves.'**_

'_Ah, can I start in the same way, with one foot on until I get it right?'_

'_**Yes, it's a good way of learning it.' **_(Stupid Kishimoto for not using this way.)

Naruto went and sat on a tree stump, often used by fishermen, and placed his foot on the surface of the water and began applying chakra.

This was proving a lot harder than the tree exercise.

'_**Concentrate. You will get it.'**_

Naruto began concentrating harder.

He had it.

Naruto added his second foot.

That too stuck.

Now there was nothing for it.

He was going to have to stand up.

He pushed off from the tree stump with his arms and put his weight on his feet.

He didn't go plunging into the water.

He could only just feel the chakra in his feet. But he could feel enough to know how to correctly do it.

'_Oh, you don't force the chakra. You let it flow.'_

'_**Well done. Now it's getting late. You**__**'d better go to bed.'**_

Naruto started to walk home.

'_**Where do you think you are going?'**_

'_Home?'_

'_**You're going to sleep here.'**_

'_What like on the floor?'_

'_**No you baka, on the water.'**_

'_Huh, but won't I get wet?'_

'_**If you mess up you will.'**_

'_How does this help me?'_

'_**You know how you have a shit-ton of chakra?'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_**This will almost double it every night you do it. You will feel like crap in the morning but it is worth it.'**_

'_So I'm training whilst I'm sleeping?'_

'_**Yes and not just physically. While you sleep you will be coming into the mindscape.**__**'**_

'_Mindscape?'_

'_**When you came and saw me and the sage yesterday. That was the mindscape.'**_

'_What will I be doing there?'_

'_**Wait and see.'**_

'_Damnit.'_

Naruto went and got some ramen and then went back to the park.

He walked over to the pond then walked right to the middle of it.

He lay down, applying chakra as he did so.

'_Are you sure that I have enough chakra to do this?'_

'_**Yes, now stop whining and go to sleep.'**_

With that Naruto lay down on the water.

Sure enough he stayed dry.

Soon he fell asleep.

*****

He woke up in the mindscape.

'Cool, it worked.'

'**Of course it did. I told you it would.'**

'So what will we be doing?'

'**I will be educating you in biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, politics, geography, taijutsu, seals, ninjutsu and genjutsu to name a few. However with nin and gen jutsu I will teach you how to them without seals to prevent anyone copying them.'**

Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

'**Give me control over what happens in here.'**

'Why?'

'**So I can create teaching aides.'**

'Ok, I give Kyuubi the power to change what she wishes.'

Nothing happened.

'I give Kyuubi the power to change what she wishes as long as it does not affect the seal.'

A flash of light engulf Kyuubi.

'**Good thinking. Now let's see if it works.'**

Kyuubi concentrated and the bookshelves filled with books.

'**Now I am going to teach you your first technique now you can control your chakra.'**

'Cool. What is it?'

'**Kage Bunshin no jutsu.'**

'Shadow Clone?'

'**Yes, you use your chakra to make a corporeal copy of yourself. But the best bit is when they disappear, everything they learnt, you learn.'**

'So if you make one and I go into the corner with it and say something to it. You will know what I said when it disappears?'

'**Yep.'**

'Cool.'

Kyuubi then taught Naruto the jutsu, and as soon as she did he gathered lots of chakra and yelled:

'TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!'

2000 Narutos popped into being.

Without warning 2000 Kyuubis appeared also.

'**I will be teaching you one to one. 12 hours with 2000 Kage Bunshins is equivalent to 1000 days and nights of training.'**

'What does this mean?'

'**It means you will be really kick-ass, really fast.'**

'Awesome.'

'**But after every training session you will hurt more than anyone else. All the Bunshins learn you get but all they feel you get too.'**

'Can we get started?'

'**Bunshins, split into groups of 200.'**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi's bunshins split into groups.

'**Each group will do one of the afore mentioned activities.'**

'What about me?'

'**You are going to learn, from me personally, an original technique which improves most styles of taijutsu to optimum levels. Kitsune Tsume no Jutsu.'**

'Fox Claw jutsu?'

'**Yep, you use some of my chakra to create 3 claws from between your knuckles on each hand (like Wolverine). **

Naruto spent the rest of the night, with one or two interjections due to falling into the pond and waking up, practicing with Kyuubi. All the clones seemed to be getting on well but Naruto just couldn't get this Kitsune Tsume done. He could make the claws appear but they were not even solid, let alone sharp.

Finally Kyuubi let Naruto stop his training to wake up.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Anyone willing to attempt a drawing of Naruto's new looks, that would be awesome.

Please review so I know how I'm doing.


	3. Hinata

Naruto woke up the next day feeling like crap.

Literally.

He rolled out of bed. Oops.

He wasn't in bed.

He was on the pond surface.

Well he WAS on the pond surface. Now he was under it.

_COLD_

'_**Thank you, captain obvious.'**_

'_Baka Kitsune.'_

'_**You do realise that you are under the water and will need to breathe soon.'**_

'_Ahhh!'_

Naruto tried to swim for the surface but his muscles were so stiff he could barely move. Finally his feet touched the bottom of the pond and he forced his legs to bend whilst also forcing chakra into his feet.

He jumped.

Naruto shot to the surface and flew out of the water up into the air.

Then landed back on the water.

_*Sweatdrop.*_

Naruto didn't sink this time but he couldn't move enough to pull himself out of the water.

Suddenly he felt small hands reach under his arms and slowly pull him out of the water.

After a while, when Naruto could move again, he sat up and turned around to see a young girl. She had pale skin, dark blue hair in a hime-cut style with long strands framing her face. She wore a pale hooded jacket with fire symbols on each sleeve and navy blue pants.

But none of that was too surprising to Naruto.

What surprised him was her eyes.

They were white.

No, they had a hint of blue-gray in them.

'_**It's called the Byakugan. It's a **__**Kekkei Genkai.'**_

'_Kekkei Genkai?'_

'_**It's a bloodline limit – basically special abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Like your Sharingan.'**_

'_My kids will have the Sharingan?'_

'_**And any Kekkei Genkai their parents may have.'**_

'_Sweet!'_

'_**You have been staring at her for a while now; it would be polite to say something.'**_

'_Oh, shit!'_

'Hi.'

'_**Nice one.'**_

'H-hi.'

'I'm Naruto.'

The girl stayed silent for a moment, twiddling her fingers before answering.

'Hinata.' She said quietly.

'Arigatou.' Naruto smiled.

She looked surprised and fidgeted even more.

'F-for w-w-what?'

'Saving me.'

'W-well I cou-co-couldn't just let y-you d-dr-drown, c-could I?'

'You'd be surprised how many people would.'

Hinata cocked her head to one side in curiosity. 'Why?'

'Uhh…Never mind.' Naruto shrugged.

Hinata looked down 'G-go-gomen.'

'Hey, it's not your fault.'

'_**She seems nice.'**_

'_And she doesn't treat me differently.'_

'_**True. You know that you should probably do something nice for her as a gift for saving you.'**_

'_What should I do, though? I'm no good at this.'_

'_**Take her out for lunch. That'll do.'**_

'_If you are sure.'_

'Hey I wanna do something to thank you for pulling me out of the water. How about I buy you lunch?'

'I don't w-want t-to be a-any t-trouble.'

'Nonsense! I want to do it."

Naruto grinned even wider (if that were even possible.)

"And I won't take no for an answer!'

Hinata giggles slightly.

'W-well, o-okay then.'

'YAY!!'

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke (akin to the one produced by Kage Bunshin) and reappeared as a chibi which ran around happily.

*****

After Naruto had finally stopped, he and Hinata walked to Ichiraku's ramen store.

'Hey Hinata what do you want to eat?' he asked cheerfully as they sat down together. Old man Teuchi and his daughter glanced at each other and smiled to Naruto's newly found friend who smiled back politely.

'P-pork ramen w-would b-be good.'

'Hey, you like pork ramen? We are, like, so meant to be together.'

_**Oh crap. You**__** did NOT just say that.**_

'_What was that?'_

'_**Nothing.'**_

_**Idiot.**_

Soon after Naruto had ordered their food, they began to talk.

'Hey Hinata, why do you stutter when you talk?'

'Um," Hinata started fidgeting again. 'Uh, m-my Chichiue-sama s-said n-no one c-cared about w-what I had t-to say as I am w-weak… Neji-itoko s-said it w-was m-my destiny t-to fail and I s-sh-shouldn't bother to try a-and e-excel. E-even Hanabi is s-s-stronger t-than me. Chichiue-sama s-says s-so.'

'Wow. So your entire family thinks you are worthless?'

'_**Smooth…'**_

Hinata appears to be close to tears.

'Y-yes.'

'I can empathize.' Naruto sighed.

Hinata looked up, blinking her tears away.

'W-why?'

She hesitated, before asking him quietly: 'Does y-your family h-hate you too?'

'No, I have no family.' Naruto sighed sadly.

'Oh…I'm sorry…'

'But everyone else hates me.'

'Why?'

'It's…kinda complicated… I will tell you at some point though.'

'O-ok.'

Naruto, having been getting more and more serious, suddenly perks up.

'What if your family thinks that you're stupid?' he exclaimed. 'They're the stupid ones to think of you in such a way. It isn't your fault. After all you can't choose family and you can't help it if they're all blind and can't see the good in you.'

'_**Naruto, that was impressive. You make a good motivational speaker.'**_

Naruto continued:

'However, friends are like family that you can choose… Hyuuga Hinata, I would be honoured to call you my tomodachi.'

By now, the young Hyuuga Heiress had tears of happiness trickling down her face. A small smile on her lips.

'T-thank you N-Naruto-kun'

Said boy beamed.

'Ah!' he exclaimed as Teuchi placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them.

'Come on Hinata! Eat up!' he ushered the girl as she wiped her tears away.

'Itadakimasu!'

Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the pair.

*****

As Naruto and Hinata were just finishing up with their ramen, Kyuubi had a thought.

'_**Hey Naruto, you know how you will be training with me? I think you should allow Hinata to join you.'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**Well she's alone, she has potential, and **__**it is unfair how she is treated.'**_

'_You're right, she shouldn't have to suffer.'_

'Hey Hinata-chan, how would you like to train with me?'

'R-really? T-that would b-b-be g-great.'

With that Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and paid for the meal. Hinata got up and looked uncomfortable.

_I wonder what's wrong._

'_**Idiot. She doesn't want to go home, but doesn't know whether you meant training right now.'**_

'_Ooh, maybe I should fix it.'_

'_**Ya think?' **_

'Hey Hina-chan, if you want we can go train now.'

'S-sure.'

They left and walked over to a secluded park.

'So Hinata, what training have you done?'

'I know h-how to a-activate m-my B-Byakugan and b-basic jyuuken.'

'_**Jyuuken means 'Gentle Fist'. It involves using speed, flexibility and incredibly precise chakra control to shut down the body using the most light of touches (hence the name).**__**'**_

'_Sounds cool.'_

'So if you use jyuuken, you must be pretty fast, flexible and good at chakra control, right?'

'_**Asshole, taking credit for my explanation.'**_

'_:D.'_

'Y-yeah that's c-correct.'

'So we should probably work around that. Any reason why your father says you're weak?'

'I a-am s-slower than t-the r-rest of t-them.'

'Does that make you weaker than them?'

'W-well I a-am at their j-jyuuken.'

'Why do you say it like that?'

'I a-am more f-flexible a-and h-have better c-chakra c-control than m-most of t-them.'

'Did you ever think of maybe creating your own style?'

'_**You're getting better at this thinking thing.'**_

'_Grrrrr.'_

'_**Seriously, I was about to suggest it to you.'**_

'C-create my o-own s-style?'

'Yeah, like something that relies less on speed and more on movement and chakra movement instead of bursts.'

'_**Seriously, that's a good idea.'**_

'I g-guess I c-could t-try.'

'I'll help you. It'll be fun.'

'_How would we go about making a new taijutsu style?'_

'_**Think about what she wants the main aspect to be and then work around that.'**_

'So Hinata what do you want the main aspect of the style to be?'

'F-flexibility.'

'So if you could show me a little of the old style of taijutsu and then we can start working on a new one.'

'O-ok.'

Hinata walked into some space and cried:

'BYAKUGAN.'

Her eyes widened, veins appeared on her temple on the outer side of her eyes and her pupils became more defined.

'_**This is it activating, she can now see anything around her up to a certain range which is possible to improve. She can see chakra too. Also there is one blind spot.'**_

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto and then almost passed out.

'What's the matter?'

'Y-your chakra l-levels a-are i-insane!'

'Yeah, I just have a lot of chakra. Hey, where is the blind spot of the Byakugan?'

Looking impressed by Naruto's knowledge, Hinata answered:

'Here, *points*, j-just b-behind t-the t-third t-thoracic v-vertebra.'

'But other than that you can see anything around you? What's your range?'

Looking even more impressed at Naruto's knowledge, she replied:

'Y-yes t-that's right. My r-range is 65 m-meters.'

'_**Asshole, taking credit for my explanation.'**_

'_:D'_

'So you can improve the range by…? Meditating with the Byakugan active?'

'Was t-that j-just a g-guess?'

'Yep.'

'G-good g-guess.'

'Well there is no point improving the range now, 65 meters is more than enough for taijutsu.'

'T-true.'

'So if the main aspect is flexibility and movement, then the style should be like a dance.'

'Y-yeah.'

'_**Hey Naruto, I forgot to do something before. Go to your Hokage and ask him for two pieces of chakra nature paper, he will know what you mean.'**_

'_I'm talking to Hinata; can I use a Kage Bunshin?'_

'_**Yes, but be discreet.'**_

'Hey Hina-chan, hold on a sec. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

A clone popped into being.

'You know what to do.'

'H-how did y-you d-do t-that j-jutsu?'

'Easy, it's the first one I learned.'

'M-my Chichiue-sama s-said t-that was a d-difficult and p-powerful j-jutsu.'

'It's really useful.'

With that, the bunshin jumped into the clearing. He said:

'The old man says "I will trust you and give them to you but you must explain yourself later."'

Naruto took the paper from the bunshin, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'W-what's t-that?'

'_**Special paper grown from trees which were fed with chakra. If you channel some chakra into it, it can tell your chakra orientations.'**_

'Special paper grown from trees which were fed with chakra. If you channel some chakra into it, it can tell your chakra orientations.'

'_**Copycat.'**_

'So h-how d-do we k-know? W-will w-words a-appear or s-something?'

'_**Wind splits the paper, water makes it wet, earth makes it crumble, fire burns it, and lightning crinkles it. Whichever occurs first is primary.'**_

'I'll show you.'

Naruto gave a piece of paper to Hinata and put one in his hand. He concentrated chakra to his hand, and sure enough the paper reacted. It split and then the one half gained creases.

'Hey, wind and lightning. Now you Hina-chan.'

'O-okay.'

Hinata concentrated and soon she had a wet piece of paper with slashes cut in it.

'Wahoo, water and wind.'

Hinata giggled.

'For your taijutsu style we should probably focus on water as it is relevant to a flowing dance.'

'_**I will tell you the chakra exercises for water so that you can teach her.'**_

'Hinata, I will be right back.'

Naruto ran around the corner and then sat down and went into his mindscape.

'**Okay create 150 bunshins this time.'**

Naruto did.

'**50 for water, 50 for wind, 50 for lightning.'**

They split up and Kyuubi created the same number of clones.

'**Here are the exercises.'**

Naruto soon left the mindscape and rushed back to where Hinata was standing.

'Okay, I am going to teach you the nature exercises for water. Then you can use water jutsu more efficiently. Also it will help you understand the essence of water. That will help with taijutsu.'

'W-what's t-the first e-exercise?'

'You put a drop of water in your hand and then focus your chakra upon splitting it without breaking the surface tension.'

'S-so, m-make one d-drop i-into two?'

'Yeah.'

'What w-will y-you b-be d-doing?'

'Training in lightning.'

'W-why not w-wind?'

'Then we can do wind together.'

Hinata blushed and hurriedly got a drop of water.

'Hinata, that way of training is too slow, you need to multiply it.'

'H-how?'

'I will lend you my chakra and you can create shadow clones with it. What they learn, you learn.'

'A-are you s-sure i-its o-okay?'

'Sure! I have too much chakra anyway.'

Naruto walked over and put his hand on Hinata's arm. He focused and said:

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

All of a sudden there were 200 Hinatas, each holding a drop of water.

'Now it will be 200 times faster.'

Naruto also created the same number of clones for himself and they both got started.

Naruto was attempting to attract a leaf from one hand to the other with electricity.

Hinata was attempting to split water.

They didn't finish that day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

They kept on returning until one day they got it and graduated to the next level of control.

Hinata had to make shapes with water and Naruto had to zap holes in leafs from a meter away.

This took them longer but eventually they could manipulate the elemental chakra.  
Naruto could create lightning and Hinata could create small volumes of water.

Then they learned how to manipulate wind chakra.

'Hey Hina-chan, do you feel that you understand water better now?'

'Yeah.'

'Remember the taijutsu style we were going to make you? Let's do it.'

'O-okay.'

Naruto spent weeks with Hinata. Exploiting the flaws in her technique, which consisted of many elaborate bends and twists and well as waves and streams of chakra, until there were no flaws left that Naruto could see.

'I think we are done.'

'T-thank y-you.'

'No problem, I had fun.'

'T-throwing s-stones at m-me. Testing m-my d-dodging my a-ass.'

'Wow, bad words from such a beautiful girl. I must be rubbing off on you.'

Hinata giggled.

'N-now what?'

'You are already very good at chakra control but you don't have much chakra.'

'S-so h-how can I i-improve my c-chakra levels?'

'Anything that constantly empties your reserves increases you chakra. Go train on that and don't come back until you are at least mid-chuunin level.'

'O-okay.'

Hinata walked over to the pond and sat down on it cross legged.

All of a sudden she began to rise.

No wait; there was a small disk of water that she was sitting on.

In the week Hinata was away for, Naruto began to work on his own style of taijutsu.

'_**So what will the main aspects of the style be?'**_

'_Lightning speed.'_

'_**You should start using weights. No wait, I taught your clones gravity seals, use them.'**_

'_And slowly increase the amount?'_

'_**Yep. Also you can get into the habit of channeling lightning chakra through your body whilst training; it will increase your speed massively.'**_

'_I got something else that I want in my taijutsu.'_

'_**What's that?'**_

'_Wind chakra.'_

'_**For what? Speed? Streamlining? Sharpness?'**_

'_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. For my grand prize I think I'll choose… all of the above.'_

'_**So you'd channel chakra to the body part?'**_

'_I have an idea. Tell me what you think of it. I channel lightning chakra internally and wind chakra externally, like a form fitting suit.'_

'_**A suit made from razor blades, unaffected by friction or air resistance with the energy of a jet engine behind it?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**Sounds good to me.' **_

'_I know you're against it but let me… wait, what?!?!?'_

'_**Sounds good to me.'**_

'_Cool.'_

Naruto had learnt to summon lightning and wind chakra at will but keeping lighting inside him was hard. Keeping wind so close to him but still outside him was harder still. But he didn't quit.

He worked for several weeks with the chakra.

He had the lightning down, but the wind was still eluding him.

'You d-don't f-force it. Y-you let i-it flow.'

Hinata had just finished the chakra exercises the day before and gone home to get sleep. She must have returned and saw his distress.

'What?'

'You d-don't f-force it. Y-you let i-it flow.'

This was something Naruto had told Hinata but hearing it from her was different. This was a different circumstance. But would letting it flow still work?

Only one way to find out.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Soon he could see the balls of energy which were his chakras.

Blue for his regular chakra.

Yellow for his lightning.

White for his wind.

Blood-red for Kyuubi's chakra.

He walked over to the white ball and placed his hands upon the surface.

He didn't tell the chakra what to do.

He asked it if it would help him.

He left his chakras and returned to the world.

He stood up and released chakra with no instructions.

It whipped around him, out of control.

His heart sank, it didn't work.

Then, all of a sudden, he saw some of the chakra bend.

Then some more.

And some more.

Some it was like he was in a sarcophagus of chakra.

It was clear like glass.

It tightened in on him.

It wasn't a sarcophagus any more, it was a suit.


	4. Talks and Training

Hey Guys, I know it's pretty short but I just wanted to get you a chapter out. Again, sorry for it taking so long.

Review Responses:

Generic thanks to all the people who wrote encouraging reviews but didn't ask or say anything specific. I did appreciate each one but I'm too tired to list them all.

Also, all those who corrected my grammar/layout, I was trying something different, as you can see, I have changed.

**the DragonBard** – I believe I explained the chakra in this chapter. I know it doesn't work this way. I just wanted to use a different idea. Also fair enough on the meditation. If I can be bothered, I will change later.

**shadan **– 1. My story, my rules. 2. She is who her family have made her, by starting early I hope to make her strong and confident. 3. I don't remember having an affinity being based on strength, I was under the impression that it was developing the affinity requires strength and skill. Correct me if I'm wrong. 4. Let's say there is a friendly unnamed branch member following from a distance and upon seeing Hinata was safe, let her hang out with Naruto.

Thank you for the thing about the pairing. The secret is: Character Development. You must develop the characters for a successful pairing. The fact that you don't like the pairing is not my problem. Thanks for the flame, I enjoyed the marshmallows.

**alexa-catta123** – OOC

**NARUHAREM FOREVA** – Cos I dislike using mind training as it's cheap. As for an in-story excuse: Mind Training teaches you how to do it but you must train physically to gain real control. Either way.

**dragonfire7999 **– Naruto gave Hinata some chakra for it. I use the power of being a writer to say he can.

**HoodFox 3** – For the same reason that the ancestors of the Sage got the Sharingan and not the Rinnegan. Maybe he didn't have the power, maybe he didn't want to. I don't know.

**Echo Uchiha** – HinataxNarutoxFemKyuubi. Sasukex? Wait and see. Yes he has Sharingan.

I own nothing related to Naruto.

"Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Thought'_

'_**Demon Thought'**_

"So let me be sure that I've got this right…" said the Sandaime Hokage. "After you left my office a few weeks ago, you were contacted?" "That's right," exclaimed Naruto, 'by Kyuubi!" "And what did he…" began the Hokage. "She! Kyuubi's a girl, Ojii-san!" interrupted Naruto. "Very well, what did 'she' want?" "She can explain better than me, I'll let you talk to her!" "How would you do that?" asked the Hokage, cautiously. "A shadow clone, a clone of her, not Me." explained Naruto. "I don't know, Naruto. What's to stop her from going on another rampage?" "I trust her, but because I know you don't, I will limit her chakra. If she tries anything harder than a Henge, then she goes right back to here." said Naruto, tapping his seal. "Anyway you should trust her, Ojii-san; I explained why she attacked already. Snake smelling man, kills her kit, runs to Konoha, she attacks." "Oh, very well then." said Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Cool? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kyuubi!" There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared Kyuubi was standing there in her human form. **"Greetings, Hokage-Sama."** "Greetings Miss…?" **"Kyuubi will do just fine."** "Kyuubi then. Why did you contact Naruto?" inquired the Hokage. **"For two reasons, to apologize for his crappy lot in life due to me and to make it better in the future, by means of a gift."** "What gift?" "Ojii-san." called Naruto, attracting his attention. "Sharingan." His eyes flickered from dark blue to red with the single tomoe appearing. "What? The Sharingan? How?" **"The Rikudou Sennin and I worked together to give it to him."** "Ah, the Rikudou Sennin, the creator of the Sharingan, of course..."

With that Kyuubi's chakra ran out and the Shadow Clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kyuubi told me to ask for the chakra paper." "I assume the second piece was for Hinata?" "Have you been spying on us with your Toumegane no Jutsu?" "I wouldn't dream of it." "Sure…" "So, Naruto how goes your Taijutsu training?" "You have been spying on us!" "Maybe a little." "I'm still working on the katas." "And the chakra channeling?" "I'm struggling to keep my lightning chakra internalized whilst I keep my wind chakra outside." "What order do you channel them in?" "Wind then lightning." "Try switching." "That's what Hina-chan said! I guess I should give it a try." "So how do you see where you are going at such high speeds? Oh wait, Sharingan." "Of course." "Wow. So two types of chakra channeled constantly, plus the Sharingan… This must be incredibly chakra intensive." "It is. That's why I'm pretty much the only one who can use it. Even I can't use it for too long, it's more like an assassination technique than a taijutsu style." "Hinata's taijutsu style looks very impressive too." "We took the strengths of Jyuuken and changed it up to fit her better." "Does it have a name?" "Yep. Hikaru-Nami no Mai." "Dance of the Radiant Waves. I can see how you got that name." "Well yeah, I chose the name for her based on what it looks like when she uses the Taijutsu." "Fair enough. Naruto this Sharingan ability of yours must be kept secret from the ninjas of this town especially the Uchiha clan. Not everyone knows about the Kyuubi and until we can think of another explanation as to why you have the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha, it's best that no one find out lest they attempt to kill you." "Okay Ojii-san I will do as you say. But I won't be able to keep it a secret forever." "Indeed you won't… Indeed you won't." "Are we done here?" "Yes, yes, run along now." With that, Naruto left. A few minutes later Sarutobi called out "Come out Kakashi…" The ANBU with the dog mask emerged from the shadows. "So what do you think about this development?" "I think that we need to keep a close eye on him, Hokage-Sama, more so than before." "Indeed we do." "I'll make sure he's okay." "Thank you Kakashi, thank you."

Naruto went back to the training ground that he and Hinata trained at, Hinata being busy with clan affairs. He released his gravity seals. He didn't feel much change as he had yet to increase the gravity by much. He briefly meditated and was taken to the room with his chakras. Naruto touched the electric yellow ball and attempted to convey his instructions to it. _I want to use the speed and strength of lightning to imbue my muscles and allow me to move better. _The yellow ball shrank by a barely noticeable amount briefly before it was rapidly replenished from the massive blue ball which was in turn replenished by the larger still, red chakra. He watched as the blue in the yellow ball turned yellow and the red in the blue ball turned yellow. Naruto suddenly felt energised as his body was filled with lightning chakra. He marveled at his chakra system, with the various spheres of different colours and sizes. '_**Not everyone's chakra works like this you know…' **_Said Kyuubi telepathically. '_What do you mean?' _Asked Naruto. '_**Most people only have the blue chakra and they take small pieces of it and change them into various forms as they need them.'**__ 'Why am I different?' __**'Because of me. My chakra is the red ball, yours is the blue one. I constantly keep adding small amounts of my chakra to yours; this is why you have so much chakra. So much that you must keep some channeled as your various natures. This will make it much easier to do Elemental abilities.' **__'Really? Cool!' __**'Now get back to training.'**_Naruto now walked over to the white globe, a bit larger than the yellow one, and released the wind chakra around him. He proceeded to leave the mindscape. He still felt the internal energy of the lightning and he also had the familiar feeling of the wind whipping around him. The wind went through the process of bending into a suit again. Naruto continued to release wind chakra and realized that it seemed to be attracted to him when at a distance and then when about to cut him it would be repelled. _**'Maybe it's due to the lightning chakra holding it back.'**_ _'So the wind tries to return to the source me but is held a few millimeters away from the lightning chakra? It's exactly what I want.' __**'Shut up and try it out.'**_Naruto had never felt so powerful in his life. He took a few steps towards the nearest tree and then it was all a blur. "OUCH!" Naruto's vision cleared and he saw he had moved 5 meters more than expected. He could see exactly where he had come from as there was a line of grass completely destroyed from his start point to his end point. The tree may have hurt his head but it looked like he had hurt it back. There was a large amount of wood gauged out of the tree. _'Imagine - that wasn't even me throwing an attack… That was me walking. A punch would be ridiculously powerful. I was right when I called it an Assassination Jutsu. Shame it didn't properly work.' __**'Maybe it will work better when your Sharingan is more developed.' **__'Oh yeah, forgot I had that on.' _Naruto disabled his Sharingan and, suddenly tired and with an aching head, went for some ramen.

Sorry, mostly filler. Next chapter stuff starts to happen but two chaps from now things really get started.


	5. Sorry

I'm very sorry guys. I really am. I can't write this fic. I am unhappy with the power I gave Naruto. I know it's a super-Naruto fic, but still. I don't like Hinata. She is a less useless version of Sakura. She has skills, that's a given. But she spends too much time wondering how Naruto feels and stuff. And I hate writing stuttered speech. I don't really fancy writing a 3-way fic either right now. It's a shame cos I had some good ideas about how Naruto would interact with Sasuke in the academy. So I'm sorry. I will no longer be writing this fic.

BUT FEAR NOT: I have been send several PMs about adoption of this fic. As there were several, I have come up with an alternative that I feel is the fairest to others. I am making this a challenge. It is called the Kitsune no Sharingan Challenge. Here are the rules and requirements.

Naruto must gain the Sharingan from a piece of the Sage sealed inside him.

Kyuubi must be at least friendly to Naruto as well as being female.

Naruto must be with Hinata. (femKyuubi is an optional threesome character.) He may not be with anyone else.

Naruto's elements must be Wind/Lightning and Hinata's must be Water/Wind.

Everything else, pretty much is up to you. You choose his relationship with Sasuke, his skills, whatever. Please include the text "Created as part of bird875's 'Kitsune no Sharingan' Challenge" in the description. Send me a PM if you make a story for the challenge and I'll check it out.

If you don't want to do the challenge but still want to use certain elements from my stories, ask permission in a PM. The answer will almost certainly be yes provided you give credit.

Also, I am working on a Naruto/Ino fic atm. I've been enjoying that pairing for a while now. So join my Author Alert to be emailed when that comes out.

Thanks Guys


End file.
